<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaune of Mangalore by Jambroseking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520906">Jaune of Mangalore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambroseking/pseuds/Jambroseking'>Jambroseking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambroseking/pseuds/Jambroseking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>https://discord.gg/zsuV7YKR</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a heavily modified star destroyer</p><p>" My Lord Arc we're coming out of higher" an explosion cuts her off as they harshly exit higher-space</p><p>" Report" Jaune Arc yells.</p><p>" An explosion in the hyper-drive, main engines are down"</p><p>Jaune looks out the window " we are going to land on that planet" pointing to it " the one with the messed-up moon. We are going to Orange alert Mandalorians."</p><p>The status light turns Orange "Orange alert, repeat Orange alert" the announcer speaker loops for 2 minutes then stops. During all of this Mandalorians are racing to their assigned stations.</p><p>" My Lord, permission to speak freely" a female Mandalorian asks.</p><p>"Granted."</p><p>"Why are we landing when we could just stay in orbit around the planet?"</p><p>"Because, Lisoo Chard, we can't risk a power failure with the nursery, as well as the children who have not crafted their armor nor their weapons. They would be unprotected in the vacuum of space while we remained in our armor" Jaune says coldly.</p><p>"Understood my Lord" Lisoo Chard says bowing then she returns to her station. "We are approaching the planet now."</p><p>"Good" Jaune walks over to a small station and press the ship wide com "this is Lord ark speaking, we are landing on an unknown world to make repairs. Be prepared for a rough ride." He then stops the com and turns to the pilots "take us down."</p><p>As they began their descent the secondary thrusters blew up "carabosse" Jaune cursed. They crashed in a valley between several mountains with an opening facing out to open plains. " Well that makes thing harder".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Natives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime after the crash.</p><p>"Report." Jaune yells</p><p>"Main Power is down."</p><p>"The Nursery!?" Jaune asks in a worried tone of voice.</p><p>"Emergency power has kicked in, as well as protective Ray Shields."</p><p>"Good" Jaune sighs in relief " what else is there?" he asks.</p><p>"Several hull breach and the engines are shot" the Engineer Station Chief reports.</p><p>" Sir it seems at the local wildlife isn't friendly" Lisoo calls out as a horde of black creatures with red eyes chargers for the ship.</p><p>" Are the weapons systems functional?" Jaune asks.</p><p>" No, my Lord" the Tactical Station Chief reports.</p><p>" More fun for us then. Tactical, have a small battalion ready, I will be leading them personally" Jaune says as he walks out of the bridge.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The battalion of Mandalorians where waiting for Jaune to arrive when he came running.</p><p>"That is, really far, on foot, whew" Jaune says panting. After catching his breath, he turns to the battalion "Ok we have a large horde of unknown hostile creatures coming at this ship, so let's kill them."</p><p>The Mandalorians cheered because they hadn't had a good fight in a long time. Jaune lead them outside in front of the ship between them and the creatures. Jaune unclipped his lightsaber as well as a long double hilted Darksaber ( saberstaff), he raised the darksaber and ignited it.</p><p>" Attack" he yells as the other force sensitive Mandalorians ignite their lightsabers and charge in with the other Mandalorians right behind them. Jaune leapt into the air activating his jetpack, attacking the Large bird-like creatures. Any of the creatures that were killed instantly disintegrated which confused the Mandalorians greatly and disappointing them because they wanted trophies.</p><p>After the battle the Mandalorians were slightly exhausted due to the sheer number of the creatures but they had won with no casualties on their side, at least from the battle.</p><p>They returned to the ship and Jaune returned to the bridge.</p><p>"Briefing room now" Jaune says as he crosses the bridge to the briefing room. The heads of each areas get up from their station and walk to the briefing room. "full report" Jaune orders.</p><p>"Casualties are high from the crash mostly children" Lisoo says in a mournful tone.</p><p>"We will hold the funeral for them later tonight at sundown. "He says in the same tone bowing his head slightly out of respect for the Lost." What else is there" turning to the engineer.</p><p>"Our main engines are gone. this ship ain't gettin' off the ground anytime soon" Birta Arc says with her country accent.</p><p>"What about the fighter doors sister" Jaune asks hopefully.</p><p>"Doors work but they can't leave the system none of the fighters have hyperdrives so that's of no use to us. Plus, there's something about this atmosphere prevents them from leaving it." She responds.</p><p>"That's annoying" Jaune says off handedly, he then turns to tactical "what's the damage to the weapon systems."</p><p>"It's damaged but still work by that I mean battery cannons don't have enough power." Catala said as her eyes went from blue to a sith yellow out of frustration.</p><p>"Easy sister save your anger for whatever comes after us next" Jaune says to his younger sister.</p><p>"Very well brother but I better get to kill something soon or heads are going to start rolling" Catala says frustratedly.</p><p>"Go a few rounds with the cadets they could use the experience and something to take their mind off of the ones that we have of Lost" Jaune says. then turning to Lisoo " start construction on a wall. We may have this battlecruiser but if something gets inside that will be a problem."</p><p>"Yes my Lord" she says.</p><p>"Alright engineering begin repairs as fast as possible, same for you tactical. But After the funeral."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>At the funeral</p><p>as they bring the bodies of the died out as they sing the funeral chant</p><p>"Tonight we mourn the loss of friends and family, and on this day we swear to make ourselves stronger so we can better protect those who we love and prevent this from happening again as best we can" Jaune says to his people as they lay the dead to rest on a foreign world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. locals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ozpin was leading a group which consists of huntsman/huntress and Atlas troops, to investigate a crash sight of a ship that was not from Remnant.</p><p>"We're coming up to it sir" a atlesian soldier says to ozpin wall saluting</p><p>"Thank you, and please don't salute me, I may be a headmaster, but I am not your commanding officer" ozpin says kindly</p><p>Two minutes later they came over the top of the last mountain and saw the ship</p><p>"We're coming up to it sir" a atlesian soldier says to ozpin wall saluting "Thank you, and please don't salute me, I may be a headmaster but I am not your commanding officer" Ozpin says kindly Two minutes later they came over the top of the last ...</p><p>"Wow" was what the headmaster could say completely stunned at what he was seeing</p><p>"Any idea what it is Ozzy" Qrow asked wall checking his flask to make sure he was drinking whiskey and not something stronger</p><p>"Not at all my friend, I have not seen anything like this before. Not even Atlas has anything close to this big" Ozpin says in astonishment</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>" My Lord" a Mandalorian on watch says into his com link</p><p>"Yes" Jaune replies</p><p>"It seems that we have locals"</p><p>"More creatures"</p><p>"No, my Lord they seem humanoid, what are your orders"</p><p>"Let them come and let me know when they are at our door" Jaune orders</p><p>" Yes, my Lord"</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Halfway down the mountain Qrow notices movement at the ship, so he uses a set of binoculars to take a better look</p><p>"Ozpin there are people at the ship and every one of them are wearing armor, as well as carrying weapons. I also see some Droids."</p><p>"Did they get here before use, or are they from the ship" Ozpin wounded out loud</p><p>"I think they came with the ship, but we can ask them when we get there." Qrow says as he starts to walk.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They finally got to the ship, one of the Mandalorians contacted Jaune.</p><p>Jaune came out and bowed saying " Su cuy'gar ner gai cuyir Jaune Arc, aliit arc, house arc."</p><p>Ozpin just blinks Then bows saying " I'm headmaster Ozpin"</p><p>Jaune realized that they don't speak the same language yells "Miit'amyc olaror jaon olar."</p><p>A protocol Droid walks up.</p><p>"My master doesn't understand your language, so I have used my data base to reconstruct yours please let me know if I have gotten anything wrong" ct-85 said in perfect English.</p><p>"Interesting" Ozpin whispered.</p><p>Jaune reading Ozpin's movements could tell that he was a man of peace but one who would kill to protect that peace.</p><p>" I'm Jaune Arc " he said in crude English.</p><p>"I am Ozpin, I am here to help if you need it. " He said. ct-85 then translated it to Mando.</p><p>"Vor entye vi kalir linbar Bic" (thank you we may need it) Jaune says.</p><p>"May we rest here and investigate your camp?" Ozpin asked.</p><p>"Elek... yes?" Jaune replied. he then points to Ozpin and Qrow "you follow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. beacon academy beginnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three months since the Mandalorians crashed, in that time they had established their base camp around the ship. Ozpin had invited the leader Jaune Arc to come to beacon and become a huntsman, Jaune accepted the offer.</p><p>At Beacon academy</p><p>On the airship to beacon, Jaune was currently hunched over a trash can and puking.</p><p>" Why am I sick. I mean I'm used to flying much faster and much rougher rides than this" Jaune said as he puked more.</p><p>Jaune looked up and saw a girl in a red Cloak and some blonde chick with a big rack ' how the heck does she fight with those and her back must be killing her' was all Jaune could think. Just as he finished puking a hologram of Glenda appeared (insert Glenda's welcome speech)</p><p>After the bullhead docked Jaune running to the nearest trash can takes off his helmet and pukes. After they had made their way onto the campus, he saw the girl in the cloak. She was being yelled at by some snob girl in white. He sees an explosion from the red girl sneezing because of some red dust that then ignites causing it to explode. This seems to make the girl in white angrier. After the white one is done yelling, the girl just flopped on the ground. Jaune walks over and takes off his helmet then offers his hand "hey I'm Jaune"</p><p>the girl in red replies " ruby" taking his. Getting up she laughs then says, "Aren't you the guy that threw-up on the ship."</p><p>seen brake</p><p>" hey all I'm saying is that i have never flown in one of those things" Jaune says defensively</p><p>"I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" ruby said apologetically</p><p>" oh , what if i called you crater face " Jaune retorted</p><p>" hey, that wasn't my fault." she defended</p><p>" well the names Jaune Ark, clan Ark , house Ark." jaune says proudly</p><p>" ok, so i got this." she said as crescent rose unfolds</p><p>"wow what is that "jaune say in astonishment</p><p>" it a scythe and a customizable high-impact rifle" she said</p><p>" a wa" Jaune</p><p>" its also a gun" Ruby says proudly " so what do you got"</p><p>" A Lot actually, two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols, a GALAAR-15 blaster carbine, jet-pack and vambraces, plus my lightsaber, and finally my Darksaber." Jaune listed as he showed it off</p><p>" Wow, that is a lot of weapons, no hybrids"</p><p>" Why would I use a hybrid?"Jaune asked</p><p>" Well first it's more versatile Plus it is more person to us" Ruby said excitedly</p><p>" Ok I'll think about it but I made all of this myself." He said as he put his helmet back on</p><p>" Soooo, you know where the orientation is" Ruby asked</p><p>" Me I was following you, think there's a map or a land mark" Jaune asked her as she snickered " that a no"</p><p>"Ya no" she responded</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. beacon academy begins part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were walking into the main hall when yang called out to ruby "sis I saved you a seat."</p><p>Ruby turned to Jaune "sorry I got to go."</p><p>Jaune just took off his helmet "Its fine I make do." He started using force listening he eavesdrop on them.</p><p>she runs off to her sister. "so how have you been doing and were did you meet tall, blonde and hansom." Yang said in a sultry tone.</p><p>"You mean after you diched me and I exploded." Ruby snapped.</p><p>"Wow melt down already." Yang making fun of her sister.</p><p>"no, I really exploded. I tripped over some crabby girls' luggage. She yelled at me, I sneezed and exploded. Think there was fire and maybe some ice." Ruby ranted.</p><p>"you're exaggerating?" Yang said in an amused tone.</p><p>Ruby huffed "I wished."</p><p>Right then Weiss walked up behind ruby "YOU." She said in an angry tone.</p><p>Ruby jumped into her sister's arms "oh no, it's happening again."</p><p>Weiss still angry "you're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff."</p><p>"oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said in matter of fact tone. After that jaune stopped listening because he was to busy trying not to laugh his ass-off. A few moments latter Ozpin step up to the mike (insert Ozpin's speech because I'm lazy.)</p><p>After the speech Glynda stepped up "ok everyone please make your way to the cafeteria where you'll be spending the night, tomorrow will be initiation." After she finished everyone made there way there.</p><p>Jaune decided to meditate before going to sleep when he heard Weiss yelling at ruby about being too loud. So, he got up and walked over. "says the snow witch yelling." He said right behind Weiss laughing a little when she jumps. She huffed as the girl in black blew out the candles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning and Jaune was woken up by the sound of a very hyperactive girl with carrot top orange hair. So he got up and made his way to the locker room.</p><p>" 636, where's 636" Jaune mumbled to himself, then he spotted it. Weiss and some redhead in armor. "Excuse me your infront of my locker"</p><p>Weiss turns to him and scoughs at him." Don't you know who we are, this is Pyrrha Nikos and I'm Weiss Schnee"</p><p>" Bless you, so what is your name again" Jaune said</p><p>" Weiss Schnee" she said aggravatedly</p><p>" Bless you" he repeated</p><p>" My name is Weiss Schnee, S.C.H.N.E.E" she said almost yeld the last part</p><p>" Oh ok my bad, and your are again" he said turning to Pyrrha</p><p>" She is Pyrrha Nikos, top of her class"</p><p>"Good for her" Jaune said not impressed</p><p>" She earned the name Invincible Girl by winning the Mistral Region Tournament 4 times" Weiss said slightly annoyed</p><p>"Ok nice I guess" Jaune said</p><p>" She is on every pumpkin Pete's marshmallow cereal box" she almost screeched</p><p>Jaune gaged" I'm sorry that sounds disgusting and not very healthy" he said holding back is vomit</p><p>" Pyrrha please help" Weis said asking Pyrrha to get rid of Jaune. Pyrrha wanting to be a good friend through her spear. Jaune use the force suspended in mid-air surprising everyone.</p><p>" Nice try and good through but it takes more than that to get a Mandalorian, especially one who is force-sensitive." Jaune said with amusement " can I please get my locker now" he asked politely. After he gave Pyrrha her weapon, she and Weiss left. Jaune then opened his locker, with all his armor and weapons. " Good to have these back. I feel naked without them and not in a fun way" Jaune said as he equipped all of his gear. He then made his way to the designated area for the initiation.</p><p>At the cliff</p><p>They all where lined up on metal squares which Jaune suspected were launching pads.</p><p>" I'm gonna laugh when some of these kids go splat" Jaune chuckled to himself</p><p>Right then Ozpin and Glenda walked up (insert Ozpin's initiation speech and instructions again cuz I'm lazy).</p><p>"Any questions? No good" Ozpin said</p><p>"Actually you just glanced over me, lightning strategy thing you gonna be dropping us off or something" Jaune ask</p><p>" No you will be falling" Ozpin said in amusement</p><p>Jaune laughed " I won't be"</p><p>Before Ozpin could ask Jaune was launched. Before Jaune started to fall he activated his jetpack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Initiation Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After jaune landed he looked around surveying the area. He was about to walk away when he heard ruby run into Weiss. A few seconds later she walks through the brush and saw him, she just turned around and went back to ruby " by no means does this make us friends." Weiss said as she dragged ruby</p><p>"you came back!" ruby said happily as she pumped her arms</p><p>"ouch, I guess she doesn't like me" jaune said to him self</p><p>"Hey jaune you still don't have a partner?" Pyrrha asked as she walked out of the brush</p><p>"no so I guess we're partners" jaune said as he walked over to her. "we didn't get the best induction, I am Jaune Ark, clan Ark, house Ark. And I would like to know who you are from you" he said as he held his hand out</p><p>"Pyrrha Nikos, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She replied taking his hand and was surprised when he kissed the back of her hand</p><p>"Like wise, we should get moving and find those relics" jaune said as he started to walk with her following</p><p>After about 10 minutes of walking Jaune and Pyrrha found a cave. Jaune walked in turning on the lights on his helmet for Pyrrha so she could see.</p><p>"I don't think this is a good idea Jaune, and I don't think the relics are in here" Pyrrha said in a worried tone</p><p>" Probably right, but I see something" Jaune said as he walked up to a glowing floating teardrop" think this is the relic." He said as grabbed it</p><p>"I don't..." Pyrrha said as it moved light revealing a Deathstalker.</p><p>Jaune open fired at it with blaster pistols. The shots just scorched its head armor making it angry. " Run?" Jaune asked Pyrrha</p><p>" Run." She agreed then took off with Jaune right behind her. When they got outside, he picked her up bridal style and activating his jetpack flying away with Pyrrha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>